Estaciones
by Kira Dumont
Summary: OneShoot dividido en las 4 estaciones sobre Snape&Lily. El primer año de sus vidas juntos marcado por el calor, la nieve y los momentos importantes. Nada iba a cambiar...
1. Invierno 1971

_Esta es mi respuesta al reto "Estaciones" de Bella Becquer en la comunidad Weird Sisters de HP. El reto establecía que se constituyese de un one shoot de 4 viñetas, cada una de una estación dentro del mismo año, que la historia fuese de Romance/Drama sobre una pareja y que contuviese las palabras amor, lágrimas, capullo, castigo, alcohol y magia._

_En **Primavera**, la letra en cursiva marca los diálogos que da Rowling en las Reliquias Mortales._

_Espero que os guste._

_Kira._

**Disclaimer**: _Ningún personaje es mío. Tampoco los escenarios. Yo solo pongo el drama._

* * *

**Invierno****. Enero de 1971**

Se arrebujó un poco más en la manta que lo envolvía y volvió a sonarse la nariz. Estaba griposo y malhumorado, mirando por la ventana del ático con envidia a toda aquella gente que disfrutaba de la primera nevada auténtica del año. Sus vecinos, aquellos niños que siempre lo miraban con muecas de asco o desprecio cuando se los cruzaba, corrían por la calle, gritando y lanzándose bolas de nieve. La carretera estaba cortada, así que jugaban sin peligro. De todas maneras, ningún coche hubiera podido circular con aquel grosor blanco recubriéndolo todo.

De todas maneras, se dijo, tratando de aliviar un poco el resentimiento que sentía, él no habría disfrutado de la nieve. Verlos divertirse de una forma tan burda, tan absurda e infantil (se le estaba olvidando de que ninguno de todos ellos, incluido él mismo, superaba los quince años) le hacía sentirse apartado y bastante superior. Él habría disfrutado de un sencillo paseo. Si hubiese tenido con quién darlo, por supuesto.

Pero no, él estaba enfermo y su madre no se encontraba en condiciones de acompañarle. Estaba metida en su cama, recuperándose de su última "caída en la bañera" como les diría a sus vecinas cuando, dos días después, los moratones se hubiesen suavizado y ella fuese a hacer la compra.

Apretó los ojos para que las lágrimas que se le habían agolpado en ellos no saliesen, pero no pudo evitar que una escapase y se deslizase silenciosamente por su mejilla. Entreabrió un poco la ventana, recogió un copo de nieve del alféizar y la volvió a cerrar rápidamente. Lo normal hubiese sido que aquel copo se derritiese nada más tocarlo, pero su propia energía lo mantuvo intacto en la palma de su mano. Era su don. Y cada vez le quedaba menos para poder irse lejos, a un lugar donde la magia no era algo extraño y por fin podría encontrar a gente como él. Y dejar de disimular, de esconderse, de ver a su padre.

Oyó un sonoro estruendo en el salón, dos pisos más abajo. Su padre debía de haberse desesperado en busca de una nueva botella y, seguramente, había vuelto a romper la vitrina donde guardaban los platos y los cubiertos de las cenas de Nochebuena. Dentro de poco, Tobías Snape se cansaría y caería dormido en cualquier esquina. Cuando despertase, la resaca sería tan fuerte que no haría ni diría nada, salvo, quizás, farfullar alguna incongruencia. Todo aquel proceso le daría a su hijo al menos unas horas para dejar su asiento junto a la ventana y quitar de en medio todo el alcohol que hubiese podido encontrar. Quizás después, durante una nueva búsqueda, aquello le costase algo más que un par de bofetones, pero por lo menos eliminaría a Eileen de su punto de mira por un tiempo.

Hacía tiempo que Severus había dejado de pensar en ellos como mamá y papá. Únicamente seguía llamando a su madre de aquella forma, pero sólo porque sabía que la heriría que la tratase como a una extraña. Su madre era una persona débil y sumisa, y Severus la quería, pero muchas veces se avergonzaba de ella. De que siguiese soportando todo aquel infierno día tras día, que no se defendiese ni sacase su varita como la gran bruja que, hasta donde él había podido averiguar, había sido en sus años de estudiante. Aquel hombre, sin más poder que los engaños, sin una gota de magia en sus venas, había conseguido engatusarla y encerrarla para siempre en una cueva donde terminaría ahogándose. Y él sentía una incontrolable rabia impotente en su interior cada vez que lo pensaba.

Su falta de concentración hizo que el copo terminase derritiéndose. Masculló una maldición que, hasta que no tuviese varita, no serviría de nada, y volvió a mirar por la ventana, buscando refugio en su antigua distracción.

Y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Una niña de su edad, bien protegida del frío dentro de un anorak blanco y con un gorro del mismo color sobre una larga melena rojo vino, ondeante cada vez que se movía esquivando una bola de nieve de otra chica poco mayor que ella, morena, mucho más escuálida y de rostro menos agradable. La pelirroja no dejaba de reírse corriendo de un lado para otro hasta que, al final, la morena la derribó y, en el suelo, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Severus no necesitó más de treinta segundos para percibirlo. Ella era como él. Las vibraciones, el poder que emanaba, eran tan fuertes que le pareció desesperante que nadie más fuese capaz de notarlo a su alrededor. Estaba claro que el resto de los allí presentes eran muggles. Simples muggles.

Sus ojos negros volvieron a clavarse en ella, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos mientras trataba de encontrar algo, una pista, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle quién era. No recordaba haberla visto nunca y, sin embargo, por todos con los que jugaba y reía estaba claro que debía de llevar en aquel barrio toda su vida. Claro que él nunca se había relacionado mucho con nadie de su edad.

Se revolvió un poco en su asiento, tratando de acomodar mejor su espalda, y cuando la volvió a mirar se encontró con que la pelirroja se había girado y observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en su dirección, como si pudiese sentirle. A Severus le dio un vuelco el corazón. Nunca, jamás, olvidaría la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos verde intenso.

Un bolazo en la cabeza hizo que la niña volviese al juego.

Él, en cambio, la observó hasta que se hizo de noche y ella se marchó a su casa. La primera de tantas veces…

* * *

_**PD:** Dejar reviews adelgaza._


	2. Primavera 1971

_La letra en cursiva marca los diálogos que da Rowling en las Reliquias Mortales._

**Disclaimer**: _Ningún personaje es mío. Tampoco los escenarios. Yo solo pongo el drama._

* * *

**Primavera****. Abril de 1971**

Allí estaba otra vez. Una tarde más, como todas desde que comenzase a salir el sol y dejase de llover a todas horas, Lily había llegado al parque. Esta vez, como otras muchas, con su hermana Petunia. Sí, al final había logrado averiguar quiénes eran, su apellido, dónde vivían. Si no fuera porque apenas contaba once años, cualquiera podría haberlo encontrado realmente enfermizo.

Severus se sentó en el suelo detrás de un arbusto y las contempló mientras se columpiaban y charlaban. Le encantaba oír a la menor de los Evans hablar, tenía una voz alegre y dulce, sin los chillidos que a veces soltaba su hermana mayor ni los habituales sonidos sollozantes o quejumbrosos que a veces les oía a otras niñas de su misma edad y que lo sacaban de quicio. No, Lily era como una personita adulta en miniatura. La encontraba fascinante, desbordaba buen humor, cariño e inteligencia por todos los poros del cuerpo, combinación de la que nadie que él conociese podía presumir como podría, pero no lo hacía, la pelirroja.

Y, por otro lado, no tan importante pero sí muy destacable, estaba el hecho de que consideraba a Lily Evans terriblemente guapa.

Ella, ajena a su pequeño espía y todo lo que en él despertaba, hacía su vida como siempre. Iba al colegio, se peleaba con su hermana por ver la televisión, corría por la calle y jugaba con sus vecinas. Y, al mismo tiempo, seguía desprendiendo ese aura de poder que había llamado la atención del joven Snape un puñado de meses antes.

Severus quería acercarse a ella, hablarle, presentarse, dejar de mirarla a escondidas imaginando cómo podría cambiar su vida si al fin lograse hacerse su amigo, pero no encontraba el valor necesario. Siempre había sido introvertido, se había encerrado desde siempre en sus libros, su casa, la fortaleza en la que vivía con su peor enemigo pero que, al y al cabo, lo protegía del mundo exterior. Ese mundo que no sabía lo que él era y que no llegaría a aceptarlo nunca.

_- ¡Mamá te lo ha prohibido, Lily!_

_- ¡Pero si no pasa nada! Mira esto, Tuney, mira lo que hago._

Severus asomó la nariz un poco más para ver mejor. Lily sostenía en la palma de la mano una flor mustia, de las caídas del matorral tras el que él se encontraba, y la hacía abrirse y cerrarse en capullo con sólo tocarla. Severus la miró embobado, Lily ni siquiera se concentraba en lo que hacía, simplemente la energía salía de su piel con la misma naturalidad con la que le sonreía a Petunia en ese momento.

- _¿Cómo lo haces?_ – acabó preguntando la morena con curiosidad.

Snape decidió que esa era una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra para darse a conocer y salió de su escondite sin meditarlo. Si lo hubiese hecho, lo hubiera dejado correr una vez más. Como hacía siempre que tenía la posibilidad de acercarse a ella.

- _Creo que está bastante claro, ¿no?_

Las dos niñas lo miraron sorprendidas. Instantáneamente, Lily cerró la mano, escondiendo la flor y clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en él, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Una mirada igual a la que había lanzado a su ventana la tarde en que él la vio por primera vez. Como si hubiese en él algo que no pudiera identificar.

- _Sé lo que eres_ – añadió él, dirigiéndose sólo a la pelirroja.

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ – preguntó ésta y su expresión se borró de golpe.

- _Eres… una bruja._

_- ¿Te parece bonito decirle eso a una chica?_ – espetó ella ofendida.

Tanto ella como su hermana cruzaron una mirada y echaron a andar, dándole la espalda y con la intención de abandonar el parque. Severus, sonrojado por la reacción que Lily había tenido ante sus comentarios. Cuando las dos niñas se marcharon, él se dejó caer en un columpio, frustrado. Nada había salido como a él le hubiese gustado. Había esperado cierta complicidad por parte de la pequeña Evans, que lo reconociese como parte de su mundo, aunque aún no supiese muy bien qué significaba.

Se balanceó ligeramente mientras le daba vueltas a todo eso. Comenzaba a refrescar y el sol se estaba ocultando. Seguramente su hora de llegada a casa ya habría pasado hacía un buen rato, su madre estaría preocupada y su padre dispuesto a ponerle un buen castigo (y Severus sabía qué tipo de castigo podía esperar de alguien como él), pero le dio bastante igual. Todas las ilusiones que había tenido hasta entonces se habían desvanecido con la misma velocidad de un parpadeo.

Sólo le quedaba volver a intentarlo.

* * *

_**PD:** Dejar reviews adelgaza._


	3. Verano 1971

**Disclaimer**: _Ningún personaje es mío. Tampoco los escenarios. Yo solo pongo el drama._

* * *

**Verano. Agosto de 1971**

- ¡Sev!

El chico se apartó unos mechones de pelo negro de la cara y levantó la mirada de su libro. La fulgurante melena pelirroja ondeaba al viento mientras Lily se acercaba corriendo a él, con una sonrisa emocionada en la cara y apretando fuertemente entre las manos un sobre abierto. Derrapó un poco con sus sandalias azules antes de frenar frente a él.

- ¡Ha llegado! – los ojos le brillaban y Severus no pudo contener una sonrisa. Sonreía mucho últimamente - ¡La carta de Hogwarts! ¡Dicen que me presente el día uno en la estación!

Él sacó un sobre similar de entre las páginas de su libro y lo balanceó en el aire frente a la nariz pequeña y pecosa de su amiga.

- Sí, a mí me dicen lo mismo.

Lily lo abrazó. Estaba ilusionada, hiperactiva y más feliz que nunca.

Cuando Severus la había explicado todas las connotaciones de ser una bruja, sobre Hogwarts y el mundo al que entraría a formar parte le había encantado. Después la había dado por pararse a pensar si aquel niño extraño de piel tan blanca y aspecto enfermizo no estaría tomándole el pelo, pero, a pesar de todo, ella había querido creerle. Y ahora la prueba palpable de todas las verdades que le había contado estaban allí, impresas en pergamino con tinta verde.

Cuando se separó de él, el chico tenía las pálidas mejillas sonrojadas.

Severus jamás se acostumbraría a la efusividad de Lily. Siempre lo tomaban por sorpresa las muestras de afecto, los abrazos o, sencillamente, cuando ella le daba un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro y luego le sonreía con aquella expresión de perpetua felicidad. Eran muy diferentes, lo suficiente como para haberse convertido en grandes amigos apenas pasados unos pocos meses desde que se hablaron por primera vez en condiciones. Y pronto se marcharían a Hogwarts, donde podrían estar juntos aún más tiempo sin tener que decirse adiós en cuanto daban las seis y media porque había que regresar a casa a cenar. No, cenarían juntos, e irían juntos a clase e incluso podrían hacer los deberes juntos. A los dos les parecía la mejor perspectiva del mundo.

Sobre todo a él.

Lily lanzó una mirada al libro que él sujetaba y a la enorme y vacía bolsa de patatas fritas que había bajo el columpio.

- ¿Has vuelto a comer aquí? – preguntó. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y Lily se sentó en el columpio de al lado - ¿Siguen mal las cosas en tu casa?

- Nunca han estado bien, así que siguen como siempre.

- ¿Les has dicho lo de la carta?

- A mi madre. Dice que ella me llevará a la estación el día uno. Todavía no sabe cómo sin que mi padre se entere o nos pare, pero lo hará. Nunca la había visto tan decidida.

- Eso es bueno – Lily sonrió tímidamente – Quizás empiece a sacar la cabeza del cascarón.

- Tengo miedo de dejarla aquí sola con él. – musitó Severus. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el niño la miró de nuevo - ¿Y en tu casa qué tal se han tomado lo de la carta?

- Bien, mis padres estaban muy emocionados. Dado que tuvimos que cogerle la carta a la lechuza en la ventana, creo que no tuvieron oportunidad a no creerse lo que pasaba. Y les conté todo lo que tú me habías explicado sobre Hogwarts, así que creo que están bastante tranquilos.

- ¿Y tu hermana? – preguntó él, sin poder reprimir una mueca de desagrado.

Lily suspiró y el brillo de sus ojos se borró de golpe.

- Mal. Se ha enfadado porque dice que soy un bicho raro, que mejor que ir a un colegio debería meterme a un circo y se ha encerrado en su cuarto. Mamá dice que no me preocupe, que está un poquito celosa de que me vaya tan lejos y la deje aquí sola, pero que se le pasará pronto. – bajó los ojos, apenada – No sé, Severus, estaba tan enfadada…

- Tu madre tiene razón, se le acabará pasando. Es una caprichosa.

Lily fue a replicarle que no hablase así de ella, pero se mordió la lengua. A Severus, Petunia no le caía bien y las dos hermanas lo sabían. Esta vez, en cambio, no tenía ningún motivo más allá del "es mi hermana" para que rectificase lo dicho. Ella era la primera en darse cuenta de que Petunia era una caprichosa. De hecho, Tuney se había enfadado ya tiempo antes, cuando ellos dos empezaron a pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Al principio sólo habían sido tomaduras de pelo, irritantes pero normales: Petunia le había dicho muchas veces que cualquier día se harían novios e irían besuqueándose por las esquinas, y que tendrían un montón de hijos de pelo negro y grasiento y grandes ojos verdes. Lily la había dejado por imposible sonriendo indulgentemente e ignorándola, pero pasado un tiempo había empezado a molestarle tanta pesadez y había terminado alejándose.

Severus se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se había puesto triste y trató de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- Entonces… ¿Uno de septiembre? – preguntó, con una sonrisa vacilante.

Lily levantó la mirada y en sus ojos volvió a chispear la ilusión.

- Claro.

* * *

_**PD:** Dejar reviews adelgaza._


	4. Otoño 1971

**Disclaimer**: _Ningún personaje es mío. Tampoco los escenarios. Yo solo pongo el drama._

* * *

**Otoño. Noviembre de 1971.**

Al terminar la última clase del día, Severus se rezagó un poco más y dejó irse a los de su casa para esperarla.

Era algo a lo que todavía tendría que acostumbrarse un poco más, y ella también, pero merecía la pena. Por mucho que dijesen que slytherins y gryffindors no podían ser amigos, nada había cambiado entre Lily y él. La Selección había sido una sorpresa, sí, pero los dos se habían prometido que no se separarían por una tontería como ésa, por mucho que todos los mirasen con recelo o desconcierto al verlos juntos, incluyendo a los profesores.

Pociones era la única asignatura en la que se sentaban juntos. Por lo general, los profesores preferían no sentar mezcladas a las dos casas y, en todas las demás clases, les había tocado sentarse por orden alfabético entre de los suyos. Slughorn, en cambio, consideraba que, siendo sus dos mejores alumnos, no habría ningún problema en que se interrelacionasen entre sí. Había intentado que el resto de los alumnos siguiese la misma iniciativa, pero al final lo había dejado por imposible.

Slughorn adoraba a Lily. A Snape no le hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera, bastaba con ver cómo la trataba para saber que era la niña de sus ojos. Y Lily encontraba a Slughorn bastante arrogante, pero gracioso a su manera. Además, los unía su amor por las Pociones. Severus también era de los favoritos del profesor, pero sin llegar al mismo nivel que la chica. Para él era algo perfectamente comprensible: Lily no sólo era inteligente y educada, sino que además poseía aquel aspecto inocente y dulce que tanto gustaba al profesorado en general.

Cuando por fin la pelirroja pudo escabullirse de la conversación que la había retenido en el aula, se unió a él para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Si Slughorn no la hubiese retenido tanto tiempo les habría dado tiempo a dejar las mochilas en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero ahora ya sólo les quedaba ir directamente al Gran Comedor para disfrutar de la cena.

- Estoy agotada – comentó ella nada más echar a andar.

- Sí, aguantar tanto tiempo a mi Jefe de Casa debe de ser insoportable.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- No lo decía por eso. Lo único que quiero es irme pronto a la cama y dormir hasta que cumpla los dieciocho. Creo que me levanté demasiado temprano para repasar esa redacción de Encantamientos.

- Te estás pasando un poco, ¿no crees? – observó Severus – Todavía estamos en octubre. Queda un año muy largo por delante como para que ya empieces a estresarte.

- Pero…

- Lily, tienes una media de diez en todos los trabajos que hemos entregado hasta ahora. Relájate.

- Vale – asintió ella – Vale, lo intentaré. Pero es que… no quiero fastidiarlo ahora que estoy aquí.

- Aunque tu media bajase a un nueve todo el mundo seguiría encontrándote perfecta. – dijo él despreocupadamente.

- Gracias – sonrió ella y decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Por qué tenías esa cara después de la comida? Con todo el rollo que nos ha explicado Slughorn no me acordé de preguntarte.

- Ah, no era nada – contestó él, tratando de sonar seguro. Obviamente la vacilación no le pasó desapercibida a la chica.

- Venga, Sev, sabes que me lo puedes contar.

Él la miró, como pensándoselo, y terminó por encogerse de hombros. Después de todo, a ella también la afectaba.

- Los de mi cuarto estuvieron hablando conmigo acerca de las… compañías. Me dijeron que pasaba mucho tiempo contigo y que… bueno, que no estaba bien que se me viese con una… una…

- ¿Una _qué_ exactamente? – preguntó Lily, con aspecto serio y preocupado.

- Una _sangre sucia_.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras y se detuvieron en el rellano del recibidor. El ruido de voces y risas del Gran Comedor les llegó distante, y Lily pudo ver cómo un par de chicas de tercer curso de su misma casa les lanzaban miradas de asqueada incredulidad que le resultaron bastante insultantes.

- Lily, yo les dije que a mí me da igual, que eras mi amiga y todo eso, pero ellos no pueden entender que tú y yo nos llevemos bien.

Ella no respondió. Se sentía ligeramente herida. Severus siempre le reafirmaba su amistad cuando alguien decía o insinuaba lo que sus compañeros habían afirmado tan claramente, pero nunca había replicado que ella no era ninguna sangre sucia. Era la tercera vez que pasaba algo así y, esta vez, Lily recordó las palabras de James Potter el primer día que los vio juntos tras las clases: Cuidado con las compañías, Evans. No todas son lo que parecen.

Severus era su mejor amigo desde hacía bastante tiempo, desde que se dio cuenta de que, lo que era, sólo podía comprenderlo él. Ahora que había conocido a más gente como ella se preguntaba, pocas veces pero suficientes, si aquella amistad que todo el mundo consideraba imposible e impensable no sería fruto de una falta de opciones.

- Está bien, Sev, no te preocupes. – terminó asegurando ella. – Quizás debamos relacionarnos más con los de nuestras propias casas también. No hay necesidad ni de cerrarnos ni de dejar de ser amigos.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó él, dudoso.

Y Lily esbozó una de sus sonrisas dulces y tranquilizadoras.

- Seguro. Y ahora vete entrando al Comedor, que yo tengo que ir al baño y Rosier se estará preguntando que habrá sido de ti.

Severus asintió, más tranquilo, y entró directo a su mesa. Lily, en cambio, no fue al baño, sino que esperó unos minutos sola en el recibidor y luego entró para sentarse en la suya. Remus Lupin, un chico de su clase, de pelo claro, le hizo hueco junto a él y la recibió con una sonrisa. Su asiento quedaba justo de frente a la mesa de Slytherin. Pudo ver a Severus mirándola disimuladamente. Cruzaron una sonrisa fugaz y algo en el estómago de Lily se revolvió.

Nada iba a cambiar.

_**PD:** Dejar reviews adelgaza._


End file.
